Petit Frère
by Yami Flo
Summary: Terrés dans le souterrain après la première victoire des Troopers et son sauvetage in extremis des mains du Youja, Jun et Shuu font un peu mieux connaissance... petite scène entre l'épisode 1 et l'épisode 2


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Family, Friendship ; petite histoire centrée sur Jun et Shuu, se passant entre la fin de l'épisode 1 et le moment où nous retrouvons les Troopers dans l'épisode 2.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à leur créateur, sans me faire d'argents sur leur dos…

**Petit Frère**

L'atmosphère était sombre, au propre comme au figuré.

A l'extérieur, les rues étaient désertes et les nuages noirs couvrant le palais de l'empereur démon inondaient le ciel, laissant seulement passer une lumière diffuse. Ici, à l'intérieur de leur abri de fortune, une rue commerçante souterraine, Jun attendait dans un coin, gardé par l'imposante silhouette de celui qui, il le savait, s'appeler Shuu.

Nasutei-nee-san, la gentille jeune fille qui avait elle aussi était otage du monstre, était partie chercher des boissons et un peu de nourriture pour tout le monde, accompagné par Ryo-nii-san, tandis que les trois autres et le gros tigre blanc répondant au nom de Byakuen patrouillaient aussi bien le long du corridor que dans les rues.

Jun soupira. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Il avait hâte que tout le monde soit là, et qu'on lui explique un peu mieux la situation.

De son côté, Shuu lui lançait de temps en temps des regards protecteurs et passait son temps à le scanner du regard, recherchant la moindre blessure due à la prise d'otage de tout à l'heure. Miraculeusement, ni lui ni la jeune fille n'avaient rien eu, sinon une belle frousse. Cela dit, tout aurait très bien pu déraper… et à vrai dire, cela avait presque était le cas.

Shuu fronça les sourcils et retint un grondement de colère. Quel genre de lâches était donc les soldats du Youjakai pour s'en prendre ainsi à une femme et à un enfant si jeune ? Pendant une seconde, durant cette bataille, Shuu n'avait pas vu Jun, non, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre…

Quelqu'un qui, il l'espérait, était actuellement en sécurité. Tout de même… Il avait reçu un drôle de choc. Son propre frère aurait très bien pu – pouvait encore, lui susurra son esprit- se retrouver dans la même situation…

-J'ai un frère de ton âge, tu sais, confia-t-il l'air de rien au petit garçon.

Jun fronça les sourcils ; qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec lui ? Cela dit, il en ressentit une petite, toute petite pointe de jalousie. Avoir Shuu, un Trooper, comme frère devait être fantastique. Enfin, ça l'était certainement. C'était un héros, après tout… même si personne n'avait l'air de le savoir pour l'instant.

Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de vraiment lié connaissance avec tous les garçons. Après… Après le nuage inquiétant, sa rencontre avec Ryo, Byakuen et les autres Troopers, le Youja qui l'avait pris en otage avec Nasutei-nee-san, la foule paniquée qui l'avait séparée de ses parents…

Son cœur se serra en pensant à eux. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Surement… Ils étaient prudents, et intelligents. Ils avaient dû rentrer à la maison aussi tôt que possible, sans que rien de grave ne leur soit arrivé… sinon une belle frayeur et une peur panique en se demandant ou pouvait bien être passé leur petit garçon.

Jun se sentit vaguement honteux. Il était parfaitement en sureté, il l'était depuis des heures, et ses parents ne le savaient même pas. Et si jamais ils se lançaient à sa recherche, avec tous ces monstres partout ? Et si jamais ils tombaient sur l'un d'eux ?

C'était terrifiant à imaginer. Secouant un peu la tête, il chercha à se concentrer sur ce que Shuu disait. Il parlait de son frère…

-Ah bon ? S'enquit-il poliment. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

En toute vérité, ça ne l'intéressait qu'à moitié, mais tout valait mieux que de se replonger dans ses pensées. Shuu, du reste, ne semblait attendre que cette question pour se lancer dans un genre de monologue.

-Mei Ryu… Ce n'est pas un cadeau, fit-il en riant. Un vrai petit monstre, qui passe son temps à essayer de me faire tourner chèvre, un casse-cou comme pas deux, toujours entrain de se fourrer dans les ennuis. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de flacons de mercurochrome et de pansements que M'man et moi avons dû utiliser sur lui depuis qu'il est en âge de marcher. C'est bien simple, si ses genoux ne sont pas écorchés à cause d'une chute, c'est qu'il est malade.

Jun laissa s'échapper un petit rire devant le portrait peu flatteur que dresser le Trooper en armure orange. Shuu souriait largement, les yeux levés vers le plafond de la rue souterraine, comme s'il voyait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Peut-être était-il perdu dans ses souvenirs ?

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler, en tout cas.

-Cela dit, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. » Jun sentit son rire décroître, avant que Shuu n'enchaine. « Toi, tu me fais penser d'avantage à mon frère Yun. Il est un peu plus âgé que Mei Ryu et beaucoup plus réfléchit, très timide avec les inconnus, mais un vrai cœur d'or. Le genre de gars sur qui on peut compter si jamais on a besoin d'aide.

Le petit garçon sentit une vague bouffée de fierté lui gonfler la poitrine. Se voir comparé à un garçon plus âgé comme cela avait de quoi faire plaisir. Shuu, néanmoins, en semblait pas avoir finit.

-Cela dit, côté courage, tu te rapproches plus de ma sœur Rinfi, ajouta-t-il.

Jun allait s'offusquer d'être comparé à une fille, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Toujours souriant, Shuu lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en parlant.

-Crois-moi, elle pourrait donner des leçons en matière de courage et d'opiniâtreté à la moitié des gens qu'elle rencontre. Elle est loin d'avoir sa langue dans sa poche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et elle pratique le kung-fu comme moi depuis des années. Elle déteste les pleutres et fait toujours la fière et forte, même devant quelqu'un de bien plus costaud qu'elle. M'man prétend que c'est à cause de ma mauvaise influence, conclut-il avec un grand rire. Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est elle qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Et toi, Jun ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demandât-il après que son rire se fût calmé.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête négativement. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusque là. Etre enfant unique n'était pas si mal, mais à entendre Shuu parler avec enthousiasme de sa famille, il finissait par se demander s'il ne passait pas à côté de quelque chose…

Shuu fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à sourire une fois de plus. S'agenouillant en face du petit garçon, il le prit solennellement par les épaules.

-Tu sais quoi ? Quand toute cette histoire sera finie et que j'aurais finit de botter le derrière d'Arago et de ses lieutenants, je t'invite à prendre un repas au restaurant de ma famille ! Ma mère est une très, très bonne cuisinière, tu verras. Et puis, les petits monstres adoreraient avoir un autre frère à choyer et embêter tout leur saoul… Surtout Chun Fa. C'est le bébé de la famille, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Jun. Pas bien grande, toute mignonne et charmeuse. Elle aime être le centre de l'attention et recevoir des câlins. Une petite sœur tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras. Alors, ça te plairait ?

Jun ne put que hocher la tête. A la façon dont Shuu présentait les choses, ça lui faisait envie, et cela apaisait ses craintes. Quelques minutes après, Nasutei et Ryo arrivaient avec les bras chargés de canettes et de sandwichs et hamburgers emballés dans de la cellophane.

Bien plus tard, quand d'autres événements se furent déroulés et que Jun eut le temps d'analyser ses propres émotions et réactions à cette époque, il songea que c'était parce que, gagné par l'enthousiasme de Kongô, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde que ses nouveaux compagnons puissent échouer dans leur quête.

Non pas qu'il en douta réellement à aucun moment ; après avoir vu Ryo en action, il avait déjà une confiance quasi inébranlable en lui.

Simplement, à sa façon, Shuu venait de gagner lui aussi la totale confiance et l'admiration du garçonnet, sinon en tant que guerrier, alors au moins en tant que frère aîné veillant sur ses cadets.

Parce que, implicitement, l'adolescent musclé venait de le prendre en charge et de lui coller sur le front l'étiquette de 'nouveau petit frère'. Il le protégerait, quelque en soit le prix.

Après tout, Jun faisait maintenant partie de sa famille…

**Fin**


End file.
